Beginnings
by AlexxWings
Summary: To challenge myself, I wanted to write a story where each chapter is exactly one leaf paper page - back and front - long. This is the story on how Wolfstar began! (A bit of Jily is thrown in there as well) Disclaimer - I don't own anything Harry Potter! Reviews are loved! 3
1. Chapter 1

~Lily~

The first day I noticed, it was a bleak and dreary day. Glittering droplets raced down the window panes to the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter was tapping the glass to make his reach the bottom faster that James's. Sirius was poking at the fire with what was probably his textbook, and Remus was sitting in the same love seat he did every night, reading a book as per usual.

I, myself, was trying to focus on my essay, but how could I when it was on static charms? All they did was forcefully sick two objects together, how does the Professor expect me to write 5 scrolls on that? It's like writing a novel on the sole use of duck tape!

So, that is why I was staring at the Marauders. It's quite the same as watching a nature documentary. The edge of Sirius's book caught fire. He hastily smothered it in the rug and brushed the ashes on the counter. I guess he decided risking his textbook wasn't worth it because he sat next to Remus on the small couch. Remus casually laid his feet on his lap and continues reading - a title which I could now read - "The Scarlet Letter". Nathaniel Hawthorne. Sounds like Lupin.

Sirius darted forward and nudged his book. Remus knit his eyebrows and continued reading. Sirius nudged it harder. Remus ignored him. Sirius nudged, prodded, heckled, and poked until Remus exasperatedly laid his book open on his stomach and glared.

Sirius said something that I couldn't hear. Remus smiled and playfully pushed him.

I gathered my things and inconspicuously took a seat closer to the pair. Was it curiosity that made me eavesdrop? Intuition?

"Bugger off, Sirius."

"You bugger off!"

"I was here first!"

Then Sirius leaned into Remus's ear and whispered something. Remus's cheeks grew scarlet as Sirius's grin grew wider.

That was the first night I noticed. I remember, I thought, "Too bad Remus isn't a girl, they could be a really cute couple."

But then I started to see.

I saw the hands lingering in each others when getting an ingredient in potions. I saw the close proximity they always had - sitting at lunch, in class, in the common room. I saw the rosy cheeks and the "Accidental touches"; longing glances.

I saw the well hidden peck on the ear, disguised as a whisper. And then I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

~Lily~

The day after, I asked Remus to help me study in the Library - I needed help on a certain potion. When he arrived I pulled him into a secluded corner by his red and gold tie.

"You putting the moves on me, Evans?"

I gave him a look and he subsided. "Sorry, been spending way too much time with Sirius," he chuckled. "But seriously, what did you really need me for? We both know i'm horrible at potions compared to you. Compared to anyone really."

"That's just it!" I exclaimed.

"My potions grades are fine, i'm really not that bad! I make it up in extra-"

"No! The other part!"

"I wasn't serious about you coming on to me, Lily."

"No, no, no, Sirius!"

"What about him?"

"Sirius, putting moves on, 'I've been spending way too much time with him'?!" I quoted.

"What?"

"You and Sirius! What's up? Are you guys secretly dating or what? And how come you didn't tell me?

"I don't know what you are going on about." His eye dilated and he began fiddling with the seems on his already tattered robes.

"Oh, don't feed me that crap Remus, i'm not blind!" He muttered something and picked at the end of his quill. "You and Sirius. What's going on?"

"It's more like Remus and Remus's dreams..." he mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding! Have you seen you two lately? Both of you finding ANY reason to touch?"

"Both of us," Remus scoffed.

"Seriously! Have you seen the way he has been staring at you? The way he has changed? I saw him reading the Scarlet Letter yesterday for goodness sake!"

Remus's mouth curved hesitantly. "You really think so?" His eye rose to meet mine through his long lashes.

"Hawthorne, Lupin. Hawthorne! Why else would he, of all people, read that book? Maybe because he saw you reading it earlier this week?"

Remus's cheeks colored an embarrassed pink. "God, kid!" I laughed.

"Lily? Y-you promise you won't tell... uh."

"Sirius?" I finished for him, "He probably already knows - it's just so obvious, both of you!" I pulled Remus in to a tight hug and whispered, "I won't tell him we talked, i'll just push him in the right direction."

"Thanks, Lily."

I grinned at him and untangled myself out of our embrace to let Remus think to himself. I walked out of the library, just in time to see James run around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

~James~

I ran to the common room as fast as my legs would take me. "Sirius!" I yelled as I clamored past the portrait hole.

He was sitting in Remus's love seat when I yelled again, "Padfoot!" He glanced up at me above the top of his book. It reminded me so much of Remus I stopped in shock - wow! If only Moony could see this!

"Yes, James?" Sirius asked, flipping the page. I was reminded of my dire situation and keeled down beside him. "I think Remus is stealing Lily away from me!"

"What?" Sirius asked as he closed the book and scanned me with his black eyes. The slight edge of panic I recognized in his voice didn't reassure me in the slightest. "Remus would never do that."

"I saw him. He was hugging Lily in the dark corner of the Library, you know the place we use to plot?" I explained.

Sirius sat up from his lounge like reading posture. "Are you sure? Can't that be, like, a girl-guy friend thing? Like a guy-guy hug?"

"Have you ever hugged one of your strictly friends girls?" I asked. His worried brow answered my question.

"I'm going to go have a chat with him," I said springing up from my crouching position. A fist grabbed my collar and pulled me to the ground with an "Oh no you don't!" My elbows were pinned to the carpet by Sirius's knees and he weighed my stomach with his butt. I rolled and bucked and squirmed but couldn't escape. "Sirius, you fat arse!" I cried in desperation.

He leaned forward and forcefully whispered, "What if you're wrong? What if he really isn't seeing Lily - They are friends you know - and you confront him? Then, he feels you don't trust him therefore leading into him not trusting you! And how would we continue and finish our 6th year without Moony? How would we survive without Moony!?" I silently agreed with him. He avoided us for a good week after one of our pranks went wrong, and even only a week felt like forever. What if I lost him?

Then again, What if he really is going behind my back with my girl?

"Besides," Sirius continued, "it would be cruel to hurt him like that."

"But what if he is stealing Li-"

"But what if he isn't?

We glared at each other a bit, waiting for the other to cave. Sirius's resolve was steely, but if he really took the time to think about it... What if Moony was with Lily? How could he do something like that to me? Hey, wait, shouldn't Padfoot be backing me up on this?

Someone cleared their throat behind Sirius's head and he sprung off me in alarm. "Moony!" he squealed in alarm.

Moony's eyes looked crazy pissed off, but he smiled at us. "Just grabbing my book guys, no need for pornography in the middle of the common room."

Padfoot stuttered, "No-no Moony, It- I just, It wasn't!" while I snorted at Remus's joke and Padfoot's poor reaction.

"Well, no need to stop just because of me," Moony added, grabbing his book and stalking back out, leaving Sirius with a fish like look to his face. I laughed and he punched my shoulder. Playfully - I think.

Padfoot scrambled back onto the love seat and fished his book from underneath the couch where it was sprawled on it's folded pages like a spring. How did that end up there? He began reading again, but stayed weirdly gloomy. What's with him today?


	4. Chapter 4

~Remus~

"Yeah, he really likes me," I thought, picking at the grass by the Black Lake. "A lot Lils."

I sighed and placed my book down; there was no way I was going to be able to focus on it.

I guess all those "glances" were meant for James. I shouldn't of been so Naive! My mouth drooped lower as I watched the ripped grass float in the lake. I wish I was grass. Then I wouldn't have so many problems. No grasswolves exist.

"Lily, eh?"

I jumped and nearly dunked my foot in the water. "Jesus, Padfoot! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"So?" he continued, not to be distracted. "Lily?"

"James, eh?" I simply replied, forcing myself to look him in the eye.

"We were just wrestling. And what's this I hear about you hugging Lily all over the place now"

"Sure, wrestling," I scoffed. "And that was just that one time. She was helping me... with a problem."

"Isn't that what I'm here for though?" Sirius asked while taking a sea next to me. "I mean, I turn into a dog for you, I think I can stand talking."

"Not that kind of problem." I ran my fingers through the pages of my book, a nervous tick of mine.

"Oh, girl troubles? I'm good at that too! I mean, I've dated most of the ones from our year..."

"Not quite," I chuckled, "But thanks anyways."

"Well..." he trailed off. Our knees touched as we watched the water. "Why Lily?" he blurted a few minutes later. I think I preferred the silence.

"We went over this Padfoot, I'm not dating her."

"No, why ask her? Why go to her with a problem? We are your best friends for a reason."

I smiled. "Of course you are! I just figure you've got enough of my problems to deal with." That wasn't the real reason, but true all the same. With me being a werewolf, they have enough to worry about.

"Maybe I want more of them."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure. More problems; great!" You'd really love this particular one.

"Well?" he asked, searching my eyes.

I bit my lip and stared at the ground. I ran my fingers through the grass and drew swirls in the dirt. "It's just something I can't... talk about with you," I replied honestly.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Padfoot."

He stood up and brushed the grass off his robes. "Later then?" And without a word, he stalked back to the castle.

"Later then," I said to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

~Sirius~

It was eating me.

What could possibly be so bad that Moony couldn't tell me? What's worse than turning into a monster every month?

If you really think about it, it's not that bad. Happens to all the girls.

But I was his best mate, he could tell me anything!

"Evans!" I shouted through the open portrait hole. Her bright red hair stood out from the friends she was talking to as they all whipped their heads in my direction. I motioned with a finger for her to follow.

I saw James's confused face and heard the girls' giggles. I ignored them both and lead Lily to a random empty classroom. Thankfully she was silent and unquestioning on the way.

"Black?" she asked as I sat myself down on a desk and chris cross apple-sauced my legs.

"Tell me. What's with Remus?"

"What make you think I know? Is there something wrong with Remus?"

"He told me he talked to you about a problem in the library today."

"So?" She sat down in the seat of another desk across from me.

"He won't tell me what's wrong."

"And?"

"I'm his best mate!"

"So?"

"I have a right to know!"

She smiled a cold smile that belonged to an ice queen, not a fiery-haired Prefect. "Says who?"

"Says me! Why would he tell you but not me? What's wrong with ME?" I demanded.

"Too personal," she replied.

"Too personal? I've watched him wake up naked, covered in another's blood in the middle of a field. I think we've reached the 'Personal Info' point."

She laughed and I waited. "It's not my secret to tell."

"Secret?" I asked, even more pulled in to Remus's dilemma than before. Lily's face fell and I knew she told me something bad. Well, bad for her. I smirked. "What secret?"

"Nothing."

"He wouldn't tell his best friend this, but he'd tell you? It's that bad?"

"It's not necessarily bad."

"So it's bad enough he wouldn't tell me, but he did tell you so it can't be that bad... He normally keeps things to himself." I pondered. Speaking aloud gives me more room to add things in my head, helps me think.

"Hey, we are really close too." By the time she had finished talking I had started sprinting to the common room. "Hey!" she shouted, following me in close pursuit.

I had to get to Moony. I HAD to know!

I bolted around the corner, but I ran straight into someone, which quickly turned to onto someone. In a confusing tangle of limbs, we both fell on the floor. A book slid to the other side of the hall. I tried to get up and reach it, but my arms wouldn't function. It was as if my arms were stuck to this guy!

"I'm sor-." I was cut short by who was laying underneath me.

"Remus!"


	6. Chapter 6

~Remus~

"I was just looking for you!" Sirius exclaimed.

If that wasn't enough, right after, Lily came barreling down the hall while shouting, "Sirius, I am going to KILL you!"

"Hullo guys," wheezed, still under Padfoot. "Mind telling me what's going on and why I can't release my hand from Sirius's side?"

"Lily told me you have a secret!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"I didn't tell him ANYTHING!" Lily added.

"How come you didn't tell me, but you told her?" Sirius whined.

"He questioned me, but he doesn't know nothing," Lily panted.

"Do you not trust me anymore, Moony?"

The confusion and the adrenaline probably had a factor, but it was Padfoot's hurt puppy dog eyes that made me move. I took hold of the nape of Sirius's neck with the one hand that wasn't stuck to him and pulled his lips hastily to mine. Through some miracle, our teeth didn't clash, and Padfoot didn't pull away. After a few seconds of his lips on mine, the shock resigned and in a burst of pleasure Sirius kissed back. My hands were released with an awkward counter charm muttered by Lily, and my hands tangled in his long black locks. The palm of his hand rubbed my sides and spurred erratic tingles in the pit of my stomach. I was in a world of only Sirius -

"Ahem." - Until Lily ruined it.

Sirius pulled away, but didn't move from on top of me. "Thank you Lily," I said breathlessly. "That static charm proved very effective."

"Too bad I can't put this in my essay, it would take up at least two of those scrolls!"

And then we were laughing. "Did that answer your questions, Padfoot?"

He grinned and intertwined his warm, sturdy, broom callused hands in mine.

He kissed me tenderly and whispered in my ear, "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
